1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a pilot's flight desk and in particular to a desk adapted for connection to the floor of an aircraft.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
In modern general aviation aircraft, pilot workload is steadily increasing due to changes in airspace and flight regulations. During periods of intense activity in the cockpit such as when executing instrument approaches or when copying clearances and navigating with the precision that is required in today's flight environment and in order to insure that the pilot is able to organize the cockpit area, an additional writing surface and a place to hold charts is needed.
In order to provide for a writing surface and chart holder, many pilots have resorted to knee boards which are generally of a clip board having a band or strap which fastens about the thigh of the user to secure the knee board to the user's knee. Additionally, lap boards have been developed which provide even a larger writing surface than knee boards. Unfortunately, knee boards and lap boards while useful are often cumbersome and can interfere with the proper movement of the aircraft flight controls as well as block the vision of the pilot so that it becomes difficult to see engine gauges and other instruments. A further drawback of knee boards and lap boards is that they require the pilot to shift his vision almost directly down in order to see the charts or the written material. Such a shifting of vision from the windshield and instrument panel to one's lap or knee can become distracting and fatiguing.
On the other hand, it would be useful to have a writing surface and a chart holder which would not require that it be attached to the user. The user then would be free to move his arms or legs, would not have charts and other papers sliding from side to side, and yet would still have a writing surface and chart holder that is in a comfortable writing position not requiring extreme head or eye movements to utilize. Such a device could properly be termed a pilot's flight desk and should provide a writing surface out of the way of the aircraft flight controls, off to the side of the vision of the flight instruments and engine gauges, and yet should provide a safe and secure holding device for charts as well as a place to write in a comfortable position. Such a pilot's flight desk should also provide a convenient place for the holding of coffee cups, soda cans, and the like as well as to provide for lighted nighttime operation.
Such a device should be uncomplicated in design, easily installed and removed, adapted to connection to most modern general aviation aircraft, lightweight, not subject to damage by proper use, and simple to manufacture. The instant invention is directed to all these needs as well as to others as explained in the following summary.